Am I Wrong
by Ilikecartoonsandzombies
Summary: I'm not good at summarys just read i dont mind flames but keep them logical.R&R my first one-shot and gravity falls fanfic *re-edited* let me know if there is anything i need to fix also i separate paragraphs also charcters may seem occ inspired by the song of the same name by nico & vinz


**A/n:this my first shot at gravity falls not to mention this was to help my writers block i've had for years so here it goes also i dont own gravity alex hirsch owns it lucky sob also this was inspired by am i wrong by nico & vinz**

* * *

"I'm like super flattered dude but you know im older than you right?" Wendy told the younger boy next to her on a was the exact moment dippers heart broke into felt like nothing else mattered in the world .he looked to wendy,all he could see was her lips moving but he heard nothing.

* * *

Dipper laid in bed recalling the events that took place earlier also recalling his broken heart. in response he just covered eyes and yelled "why am i so stupid!" banging his hands on his head. He didn't realize he woke up Mabel since she was sleeping in the bed to his right."huh what dipper?"she muttered as she sat up her hand on her head and her hair messed up.

Waddles who was sleeping curled next to mabel woke up too and squealed. dipper realized that he yelled his thoughts out loud."sorry mabel and sorry waddles"he sighed and sat up on his bed throwing his head into his hands. it was dark she couldn't see her brothers action but she knew how he felt."still upset about the thing with Wendy?"she asked as she rubbed her eyes and turned on the light.

Once the light was on she saw dippers face and saw his eyes were puffy and had bags underneath. his nose was red and he had dried tear marks down his eyes."dipper have you been crying!?"she cried in a low tone."no"dipper said as he laid back on his side facing away from mabel."I'm sorry i woke you and waddles up,now can we go back to sleep?"he told his twin not wanting to divulge in the conversation.

Mabel decided to comfort her younger twin and walked over to dippers bed with waddles in sat on her brothers bed next to him on his right and waddles climbed on the bed and was on his left."dipper"she tried to pry,"i don't want to talk about it mabel!"he simply put voice cracking with each word .mabel was saddened by her brothers state.

"Come on dip you can tell your good ol' sister mabel"she smiled pushing her dimples. dipper just curled into a fetal position,"mabel i said i want to go to sleep"he said harshly. mabel was hurt that her own brother didn't want to talk about his sniffled a little "come on dipping sauce i tell you everything that happens to me when you ask" she told him as she started to tear up.

Dipper heard his sister sniffle and sat up to face his sister and saw that's she was gonna cry he groaned in defeat."Okay,okay,ill tell you"he sighed. mabel squealed as she got her way causing waddles to squeal as well."so you know how wendy let me down easy?"he asked her.

"Well yeah i was there don't your remember anything?"she rolled her eyes. dipper recalled how his sister popped out of the bushes in the forest after wendy left along with soos."oh yeah"he rubbed his neck in embarrassment as he cheeks grew red."get on with it" she yelled slapping his arm."ow!" He exclaimed,"anyway as i was saying Wendy let me down easy but it still hurt like a lot and then she said our friendship meant a lot to her so I'm conflicted"he said.

"What are you conflicted about dip?"mabel asked."well what if she likes me but I'm too young" he threw his head into hands as he answerd."or maybe she just likes me like a best friend and i don't have a shot even if we're adults"he yelled out of frustration. mabel decided to hug her brother and waddles following his master rubbed his head into dippers side . he smiled as tears fell down his cheeks "thanks you guys"he said as he started to feel better.

Dipper decided to get his sisters opinion." hey mabes?"he asked his sister."yeah dipper"she answered him back."am i wrong for trying to reach the things i cant see?"he asked."what do you mean dipper?"mabel asked back confused."well i mean i tryed to see if i can get in relationship with wendy and then i chase after monsters that sometimes dont exist like the hidebehind"he explained to her.

Mabel just looked into his eyes and said."dipper your the bravest,smartest and cleverest person i know, you found and stopped a bunch of those monster in the book,saved grunkle Stan from the wax figures, saved Wendy and her friends in the convince store, uncovered a big conspiracy behind pacficas family and saved me and gravity falls from little ,started and stopped a zombie uprising and found the authors secert bunker and saved me and Wendy and soos again from the shape shifter"she said.

Dipper grinned at his sisters words."you solved most of those mystery's"he admitted."yeah but you saved this town abunch of times"she yelled."yeah"he said as he blushed and rubbed his neck."but what if wendy just likes dumb guys like robbie"he said.

"well what if your wrong?" she asked." then i don't want to be right"he answered."in any case i feel a lot better than before"he smiled at mabel."thanks"he said,"no problem"mabel smiled as she punched him in the arm casing him to fall back on the bed."good night dipper"she said as she walked back to her bed with waddles they all fell asleep.

They both woke up the next morning with bags under their walked into the shop and wendy was the first one to notice this."woah dudes stayed up to late partying last night?"she asked laughing."something like that"the twins replied in walked in "hey dipper you wanna take the cart out i added rockets to it!?" He yelled and asked at the same time.

"Do i!"dipper yelled as he ran out the and mabel laughed. wendy and mabel looked at each other."so how is he?"wendy asked with a serious tone."he's doing better"she answered with a smirk."mabel you understand the situation and how i feel right and how you cant tell dipper?"wendy said."yes i do you think that dipper and you will b-"she began to speak.

Soos ran in with a worried look and sweat on his forehead."uh dudes the rockets malfunction"he told and wendy mouths just gaped."how?!" They yelled in all heard dipper yell "HEEEELLLLLPPPP!" As he flew past the window in the mystery cart."dipper!"they all exclaimed as they ran on the way wendy looked at mabel and zipped her lip and threw it away. mabel winked and did the same.

*gravity falls theme plays*

* * *

**a/n:sorry about the end there its a bit out of charcter i thought the ending might if you read the story before the edit i thought i fixed it but apparently my phones on the fritz.**


End file.
